1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a radiotelephone, and in particular, to a radiotelephone capable of taking a picture of a subject and supporting a visual communication service.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a radiotelephone designed for voice communication or visual communication is classified into a bar type, a flip type and a folder type according to its external shape. The flip-type and folder-type radiotelephones are popular because they have good audio sensitivity and are advantageous for reducing the both size and weight of the main body.
A normal folder-type radiotelephone designed for voice communication includes a main body, a folder, and a hinge device for mechanically coupling the folder to the main body. The main body has a plurality of alphanumeric keys and function keys, provided as data input means, and a microphone device installed in the lower portion thereof. The folder has an earpiece, and a display unit provided as a data output means.
However, a radiotelephone designed for visual communication additionally includes a camera lens assembly mounted on the main body or the folder thereof. Therefore, if the user inadvertently drops the radiotelephone through carelessness, the camera lens assembly is apt to be damaged due to its structural fragility. This is because the camera lens assembly is typically protruding or is nakedly mounted on the radiotelephone away from the main body. The damage to the camera lens assembly usually disables the visual communication.
In the conventional radiotelephone, a lens system is usually nakedly mounted on the camera lens assembly, so that the lens system is always open to external impacts. In addition, the camera lens assembly impedes miniaturization and good external appearance of the radiotelephone.